


What no one else knows

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows something no one else does</p>
            </blockquote>





	What no one else knows

Most people who met the tall, lanky man in the posh tailored suit and expensive shoes that could almost be described as prim and proper would describe him as cool bordering on cold, detached, even ruthless in his pursuit of the facts and they would be correct. Sherlock Holmes could be all of those things and much more.

 But John Watson knows something that no one else did. In private, when the moment was right, Sherlock Holmes turned into quite a different creature. John knew when Sherlock became sexually turned on; he became hot, very attentive, and even ruthless in his pursuit of pleasure. He would shed the posh cloth and stalk john, in those almost prim and proper shoes like a lion stalked its prey. Sherlock would caress and kiss and lick and bite every inch of John, drowning him in pure bliss until John was out of his mind with it and only then would he sink into John’s body, making two one.  The intense orgasmic rush often made John black out for several minutes and when he regained his senses, Sherlock would be carefully watching him; his pale eyes burning bright with the endless love his felt for John. 

Oh, John Watson knows something that no one else did, but he isn’t telling.


End file.
